Crona Doesn't Know How to Deal With Gender!
by Warwulf
Summary: I'm sooo bored now that I finished my other fanfic abou DTK and Crona so I wrote this to pass the time. Please leave reviews that include ideas for another story. Please! Is is just my attempt at humor. I've never written a humor story before. Here goes.


AN- This is my sorry attempt at humor. I'm not very good at it. Please R & R. I need more ideas for other stories too.

Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater

Rated K+ just because.

* * *

Crona walked down the hallway at Shibusen Academy. He/she was trying to avoid his/her friends. Normally, Crona wouldn't do this, but his/her friends had been acting strange lately and he/she couldn't deal with their questions. Suddenly, Crona came face to face with Maka, Black*Star, and Death the Kid.

"Hi, Crona." Maka said.

"Are you a boy or girl or what?" Black*Star asked.

"That's not polite." Death the Kid said. He was the only one who hadn't asked Crona that question yet.

"Come on, Crona! You can tell ME!" Black*Star said loudly with Kid shaking his head slowly behind him.

"Ummm…" Crona said, "I-I d-don't…"

"It's okay Crona. You can tell me." Maka said, "I'm your best friend."

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona screamed. Then Crona ran off.

"I told you guys that asking Crona like that would be a bad idea." Kid said, "Besides, it's not polite."

"Who cares?" Black*Star said, "Well, I'M GOING TO FIND OUT!"

"Maka CHOP!" Maka yelled, sending a book crashing down on Black*Star's head, "You shouldn't be that loud."

"Hey guys." Soul said, walking up.

"Hi, Soul." Maka said, "We were trying to find out Crona's gender."

"Hey, Kid, your dad runs Shibusen right?" Soul asked.

"Yes." Kid said, guessing where this was going.

"You should just ask your dad to check the school records." Soul said.

"Fine." Kid said, "If that will get you to stop bothering me."

Kid went to the Death Room after school to ask his father about Crona's gender. Come to think of it, what was Crona's gender? Kid though about it until he got to the Death Room.

"Hello, Chichiue." Kid said.

"Wazzup Kiddo?" Lord Death said, raising his giant gloved hands.

"We were wondering about Crona's gender, and they asked me to ask you to check the school records." Kid said, frowning a bit at the sentence.

"Sure thing, Kiddo!" Lord Death said cheerfully, going to get the records.

"Hmmm." He said.

"What is it Father?" Kid asked.

"Well…" He said, "It seems like the gender written here is scribbled so fast, I can't read it."

"Let me see." Kid said, looking at the gender box on the sheet, "This writing is appalling. I can't read it either."

"Well, looks like you'll have to get Crona to tell you." Lord Death said.

Kid left the room to tell the others the news. They listened, then…

"WHAT!" Black*Star yelled, "YOU DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING OUT!"

"Well, we'll just have to ask Crona again." Maka said.

Just then, Crona walked toward them.

"CRONA!" Black*Star yelled.

Crona looked up then tried to run the other way.

"ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL? TELL ME ALREADY!" Black*Star shouted, chasing Crona.

Maka and Kid backed away slowly as Black*Star chased Crona all over the school, yelling and shouting while Crona shouted "I don't know how to deal with this!" and cried.

_Back at Gallows Manor_

"Hey, Liz, is Crona a boy or a girl?" Patty asked.

"Hm." Liz said, "You know, I never thought about it before. I really don't know."

"We should go ask Dr. Stein!" Patty said. Liz froze.

"No!" She said, "We are not going to that dissection crazed scientist!"

"Well, I'm going." Patty laughed, walking out the door.

"What!" Liz said, going after her, "I'm your big sis, so I have to go with you."

At Stein's lab, the two girls found Stein sitting at his computer.

"Hello." He said, "What can I do for you two?"

"Um…" Liz said.

"What's Crona's gender?" Patty said.

Stein frowned, "I can't tell you."

"You operated on her him whatever right?" Liz said.

"Yes, but…" Stein said, "Well, Crona…"

"What?" Patty asked.

"Crona asked me not to tell anyone." Stein said.

"So you do know." Liz said.

"Tell me now, damn you." Patty said, using her "special way" of convincing people.

Stein's reaction was scarier than Patty's special voice. He stood up, looked down at Patty and gave the creepiest "I'm gonna dissect you" grin ever and said, "I'm not going to tell you, but maybe I'll dissect both of you instead."

His hand twitched toward his scalpel, and Liz grabbed Patty and ran for dear life. After they were gone, Stein sat back down and sighed. This wasn't going to be the last he'd hear of this. Also, he'd really wanted to dissect Liz and Patty too.


End file.
